City Of Escaping Life
by Mortal-Instruments-Guardian
Summary: As Jace is being pursued by a city-gang called the Circle, he brings Clary into his life. Will they become more than Hostage and Kidnapper? Or will they hate each-other during their adventure? AU, fluff starting at Chapter 4.  Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Jace POV

Oh _crap_. The Circle's after me, and there's nothing I can do to hide. 'Just keep running, just keep running.' Is the only thought that crosses my mind as I jump over a wall and land on what seems to be a pedestrian-only road. The only person apart from me on this road is a red-head, who seems to be the most beautiful person I've seen. Apart from me, that is. As I run to her, I have this compelling feeling to pick her up and take her with me, away from all the troubles in the world. But my mind tells me, 'You need to worry about keeping yourself out of the troubles of the world, Jace.'

As I run in her direction, she appears to notice the 3 gang-members of the Circle and me running towards her, and her body stiffens. As I run closer to her, I inspect her closely. She has green eyes and freckles dotted on her nose. I succumb to my instinct of picking her up and taking her with me, so that's what I do. As I fling her over my shoulder, she starts wriggling. One of the gang-members get so close to me that he slams his lead pipe over the girl's head, and all her struggling stops.

'Get a girl knocked out, and get her into your troubles at the same time. Great job, Jace.'

I mutter to myself as I disappear from the gang-members view.


	2. Chapter 1 Jacenapping

_Hey guys! I'm in dire need of a beta reader, since I got positive feedback on this story that got messed up. The people that actually read even though the text was bombarded with #s know themselves, and they gave me the courage to carry on writing storys on this site :) Thank You._

_As for the betareaders, if you are intrested in beta-ing for me, please PM me._

**~MIG**

**Clary POV**

I make my way home after a night at Pandemonium. Izzy and Simon said they will stay for another hour, while Maia left with Jordan an hour ago. As I make my way down a pedestrian-only street, I hear a few shouts and steps behind me, and turn around to find a beautiful blonde, no, not blonde, **gold **boy in a leather jacket with jeans and boots being chased by 3 men. As the golden boy nears me, my body freezes. I can't seem to move my body around, even though some part of my mind is screaming: "Something's wrong! Run back home dammit!"

As my thoughts drift away to figuring out what's happening, the golden boy picks me up, slings me over his shoulder, and runs. I panic. As I try to wriggle out of his grasp, my head hits something metallic. Or maybe it was something metallic hitting my head. As I give up wriggling around, my mind blackens.

.~o0o~.

I wake up to the sound of a door being closed, and the same golden boy from yesterday comes into the room. _Yesterday. _My mind runs over the events of last night, and I remember everything. I jump out of the bed I seemed to be laid on, and shout "YOU KIDNAPPER!"

He talks calmly, even though he seems to realize I'm prepared to knee him in the balls if necessary. "Relax. Didn't you see those guys chasing after me? They would have killed you, anyway. Possibly even dragged you into an alley and ra-" I do not let him finish, as I know what he means. But instead, I charge up to him and try to slap him, but a searing pain goes through my wrist as he grabs it and throws me down to the floor. I can only manage a squeak as my head hits the peach wall.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I'm so damn sorry!" cries Jace, as he tries to approach me.

I flinch when he gets close to me, and yell "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean it! I have sharp reflexes!"

"So fucking sharp that they don't need to give a shit about who they're hurting?"

He sighs, as if in defeat, and mutters "Nice job, Jace. Bringing a girl into this, and getting her hurt two times." I over-hear him, and can't help to keep my curiosity at bay. "Twice?"

"Yes. When I picked you up, one of the gang-members hit you with a lead pipe."

"Well, that really wasn't your fault."

He turns away, but I catch a small grin on his face. "All softened up now, are we?"

"If you would tell me about what's going on, yes."


	3. Chapter 2 Trouble

_Well, 1 review is enough to motivate me :) I've made this chapter longer, and I will probably update very fast every time I get a review :3_

_The song for this is called_

_Example-Kickstarts (Bar 9 Remix) _

_I like that song because of the video and the remix, its dubstep though ;)_

Chapter 2 Trouble

Clary POV

Only now as we sit on the bed do I see that he has the most beautiful gold eyes, and tanned skin. His gold hair is ruffled, and reaches his eyes. My gaze travels down his body as we talk and I see a bloodstain on his sweater's sleeve. He must have noticed I was staring at him, because he examined me too.

"Why is there blood on your sleeve?"

"Remember I told you about that gang-member hitting you with a lead pipe?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I tried to stop the blood-flow, and because of that, your blood stained my wonderful sweater. How dare you!"

I laugh, but I'm actually very serious about the matter.

"So, you're saying that you're being chased by a city gang called the Circle, and they want something from you but you don't know what that is?"

"Yup."

"Oh! I didn't catch your name, kidnapper."

"Jace. Jace Lightwood."

"Kidnapper sounds like a better name for you." But then, my mind takes in his name. "You-You're Alec's and Isabelle's adopted brother!"

"Yes. The one that disappeared 'under mysterious circumstances.' I got Max killed, that's why I left. They only want me, and they will destroy everyone I love to get me."

I take a deep breath. Max was like a brother to me. "Lets… Change the name is Clarissa Fray Morgenstern."

As I finish with my last name, his eyes widen and his mouth drops.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Yeah…?"

He laughs, and says "Well, you're pretty lucky I took you with me."

.~o0o~.

"So, my father, Valentine runs the Circle?"

"Indeed. You should have noticed his 'business' meetings. Or are you an ignorant little girl?"

I try to think of a clever come-back, but none comes, so I continue the conversation. "My father was abusive. He kept on coming home drunk on weekends, and kept on shouting about some secret."

He smirks, and tries to imitate some deep jazz singer voice. "You're lucky you have me."

"I would think differently. Besides, my father is not my father. And I have an Uncle that takes care of me. "

"Just like an obvious statement is 'not obvious', your father is your father, ma'am." he says sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"I would like to act differently. Not everyone can hear my golden voice 24/7, you're supposed to count yourself lucky."

"And how lucky I feel." I mutter under my breath, but just enough so he can hear.

I lay back on the bed, while Jace stills sits on the edge. "Why do I feel like I'm getting waves of heat sent up my back?"

He laughs. "You were sort of bleeding through the whole conversation, I threw you down on the floor, and your head was hit in the same place as yesterday."

I fly up, and have the sudden urge for some food, as my mouth is going dry.

"Well, that means you need something sweet and medicine and stuff like that."

"You areee realllyy nottt a good doctor."

"But one hell of a teenager I am."

I hear his voice from a distance, which tells me he went to get bandages. I hear footsteps, and then he's right next to me on the bed. "Turn around, Clary."

I turn around on the bed, and then he begins to put bandages on my scar. An electric spark seems to be created every time he touches me. 'I'm not falling for some guy, and I won't." I think to myself. A sudden knock on the apartment door interrupts all my thoughts. As Jace finishes bandaging my head, he goes to check who's at the door.

I get some extra time to scan the room, and I realize that it's a 1-room apart, with a leather loveseat in the top right corner, with blankets all over it. Probably where Jace slept. And a small cabin, that probably holds more than just clothes. As my mind goes out of examination, I see Jace run to the cabin, sling a duffel bag onto his shoulder, and shout "COME ON!" at me.

As soon as I run to Jace, the door bursts open and 4 men are standing there, with these small Xs on their bare necks. They all wore bandanas so we couldn't see their faces. One ran to me as the rest began to fight Jace. I didn't know much about fighting, but could hold one man off. 'These may be different.' My mind says as the man picks me up and throws me to the ground, and a searing pain shoots through my back. I kick him in his crotch while I was down, and jump up. He blocks everything I throw at him, because all my hits are sloppy because of the scar on my head, the blood loss and my back. I get grabbed around the shoulders and pushed to the floor. Another one of them comes up to me with a lead pipe, and is about to begin hitting me with it, but Jace runs over to him, round-house kicks the guy that's holding me down and punches the man with the lead-pipe in the face. They both fall down to the floor at the same time, and the only word that can escape my lips is an "Ow." Before the world darkens around me.

Jace POV

She fainted. Dammit she fainted.

After that vicious fight, Clary's all beaten up, and I am pissed at how I couldn't protect her. I'm carrying her down the fire escape, and hoping there was no gang-backup waiting for us on the ground floor.

As soon as I reach the pavement, I run to the subway, hoping that New York doesn't give a shit about girls near-death in the hands of some guy. The first place that I can take that won't be guarded is there. Only there. As I stare at Clary, I fall in love a tiny bit more. Her eyes are closed right now, but I can remember them open, with a green that could paint a thousand gardens. I feel so calm, yet I know that feeling calm will never be the same. As I stare at Clary, I hear the cabin door open. And out come **7 **gang members.


End file.
